Tires are inspected for roundness, surface unevenness, discoloration, dirty marks, flaws and the like to determine whether the tires are acceptable or not. A known tire surface inspection system is disclosed in Patent document 1.
Patent Document 1: JP 2001-249012 A
The tire surface inspection system disclosed in Patent Document 1 is provided with a linear light-projector having a plurality of LEDs arranged in a line, a line camera capable of forming images of imaging lines illuminated by light projected by the linear light-projector, an area light projector which is a laser light projector, and an area camera capable of forming images of imaging lines illuminated by light projected by the area light projector. The line camera provides appearance data for finding discolored parts and dirty marks. The area camera provides shape data indicating roundness, surface unevenness or flaws.